heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Lukas
{General Information} portrait by : Ulrik Munther. Background My name is Lukas Sundstrom, and I was born in Lindenfalle, Sweden. Well least that's where I grew up. I think pretty much my entire life if I spent any amount of time in the sun my hair would glow softly for days, but then we didn't get that much sun. Lots of snow and darkness since it was Northern Sweden. My father is Torger Sundstrom, he's studies chemical properties of things. He's made a bunch of things that will react to certain alterations in light wavelengths, including some polymers that can get hard enough to weaken a bullet without being really thick. Basically, he's a genius but he's an awesome guy. He married my mom Helga when he was twenty-five, she'd been trying to make him realize she was serious about him for five years but he was kind of clueless. Don't get me wrong he loved her, but you know the type of guy that doesn't understand the signals other humans send out but can understand quantum physics? That's my dad. Now my mom's fairly smart but she didn't do the advanced schooling. Instead she worked, and did a fairly good job acquitting herself in life. While they were excited when she got pregnant with me, they got a little worried when my hair started glowing when I was a year old. Now, they loved me don't get me wrong but they also were unsure how to handle it. So they adjusted. They did their best to make sure that I was given opportunities and heaven help the teacher if they gave me anything less than any other student because my mom would tear into them like a rabid dog, which was funny because my mom's five foot two and looks like she weighs maybe a hundred pounds. The person who got me started on Tae Kwon Do was my mother, that's still the primary style; although I've begun studying Tai Chi and Aikido rather recently. The styles of combat are all different and require me to focus on different things about how I'm moving, and hopefully manage to get a little better control over my application of powers. Since playing sports has always been sort of a difficult thing, except for swimming, I needed something to occupy my time and that became music. I started learning from the time I was like six to play guitar, and sing, and then within the last year or two picked up the piano and violin as well. Not bad at either of those but nowhere near as good as my guitar playing. So my dad got a job recently teaching at a university in New York, which one I've forgotten because honestly, not important. The bad thing is that I had to move from my home and give up the few friends I'd managed to make in favor of a new city that's huge, and just a completely different place than I've been dealing with for my whole life. MUX History Logs Gallery ulrik munther.jpg 5496968488_4a9ccd10e4_b.jpg Lukas.jpg 223009_10150189590396849_202808601848_6980158_5153159_n.jpg|On the floor 176397_10150107323456849_202808601848_6387242_6765753_o.jpg 168139_500305986848_202808601848_6078497_4983219_n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Original